


SPACE

by knifefairy



Series: davejade by astra [3]
Category: Homestuck
Genre: F/M, dead jade, implied davejade
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-02
Updated: 2014-05-02
Packaged: 2018-01-21 16:46:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 537
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1557260
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/knifefairy/pseuds/knifefairy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Universe girls and sad boys.</p>
            </blockquote>





	SPACE

 "Jade Harley died for this universe. Without her we would all be dead", "Jade was the greatest sister and best friend", "I barely got to know Jade but goddamn she was great" The list goes on and on. The memorial for Jade is held in the woods, her 'grave' is a tree with roots that looked like the space symbol. Her empty grave. She wasn't really dead, instead she was everywhere around us.

"Jade became the universe."

 

You try not to cry at all of this, try not to think about Jade's body in the hospital, in a coma that will never end

"Jade left me on purpose."

 

It infuriated you that they dare talk about Jade like she was dead. The only two people who even slightly understood, were oddly enough, Aradia and Kanaya. Aradia told you that Jade probably never felt more alive than she did now and wanted to stay that way. Kanaya said this universe was safer, happier, and better (not to mention cancer free). She said that all around you could see subtle traces of Jade. The way flowers grew, birthmarks on little kids, the freckles on a blond haired little boy, bright green eyes on an old woman, night black hair on a baby, skin the color of snow on twins. Jade was everywhere but here with you. 

* * *

 

Most of the time you slept, when you were asleep you felt closest to her. Sometimes you even dreamed of her. You lived somewhere Jade would have loved, a tall old warehouse loft that had been converted into an apartment with views of the water and the same woods where her grave was, there was even a garden on the roof. 

Song lyrics constantly ran on loop through your head all of the time. On a stormy night you had The Dream.

 

It started in a giant field of blood red roses. 

"There are no raindrops on roses

and girls in white dresses"

Jade sat in the opposite side of the field, wearing a white dress.

The dress was ripped on the edges of the bottom, it looked like the symbol you seemed to see everywhere nowadays. 

The dresses was still blindingly white and completely intact.

"It's sleeping with roaches

and taking best guesses"

You ran fast towards her but the flowers were too thick.

It took too long.

"At the shade of the sheets and before all of the stains.

And a few more of your least favorite things"

When you reached her, her eyes glowed. Not the white of the dead but the glow of space.

Galaxies, planets, stars, moons, universes.

She wasn't yours anymore. 

"Inside, what a wonderful caricature of intimacy  
Inside, what a wonderful caricature of intimacy"

Two weeks later they unplugged her, you kept her empty shell of a body in the second bedroom for a week. (the one Jade would have loved) Just in-case she would wake up. 

* * *

Jade never woke up. Maybe someday the space witch you dreamed of would live again as a forever young and immortal god like the rest of you but not soon. Her empty grave was filled. Flowers grew over it, filling the cracks between the roots. 

They were red roses.

 

**Author's Note:**

> This was something inspired by an idea plus the songs 'Casimir Pulaski Day' by Sufjan Stevens and 'Build God, Then We'll talk by Panic! at the Disco'


End file.
